This project has identified a new class of dominant negative ras mutants which inhibit transformation induced by overexpression of c-H-ras proto-oncogenes in NIH3T3 cells. These transformation- defective mutants were constructed by site-directed mutagenesis of the conserved sequence motif, NKXD, of the ras GTP-binding site.